


Поцелуй на удачу

by Varfolomeeva



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Reverse Crush (Miraculous Ladybug)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 18:46:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17188397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varfolomeeva/pseuds/Varfolomeeva
Summary: Адриан слушал ее, не веря своим ушам. Его сильная, смелая напарница, та, кто сама, как лучик солнца в его жизни отвергнута? Когда? Почему он об этом ничего не знает? Почему она не рассказала об этом ему? То есть, Коту Нуару. Они же друзья. Он почувствовал, как что-то царапнуло внутренности. Узнать бы, кто это сделал, и набить ему морду. Чтобы впредь не смел делать его подруге больно.





	Поцелуй на удачу

У Маринетт, как и у Ледибаг, был любимый человек.  
  
Если бы ее спросили, почему именно он — она бы пожала плечами и загадочно улыбнулась, мол, а разве может быть иначе?  
  
Тот, кто был всегда рядом. Тот, кому она день за днем доверяла свою жизнь. Безоговорочно доверяла. Всю себя. И, как ни странно, свое сердце она тоже отдала ему.  
  
Ее единственный и неповторимый партнер. Тот, кто был предназначен ей судьбой.  
  
Вот только, кажется, он сам придерживался иного мнения.  
  
Ледибаг не отрывала взгляда от своего верного напарника. Когда это началось? Она не могла ответить на этот вопрос. Черт возьми, ей уже было плевать. Если он скажет ей прыгнуть — она прыгнет. Если он скажет, что поймает ее — она не будет сомневаться ни секунды. Ее верный рыцарь. И ее проклятие.  
  
И она не могла ничего поделать с собой.  
  
Нуар задумчиво почесал щеку.  
  
— Эй, Баг! Что-то случилось?  
  
Маринетт дернулась и перевела взгляд с пятнышка на колене, которое она гипнотизировала последние несколько минут, на парня рядом с собой. Они только что закончили патрулировать город, и, благодаря тому, что сегодня Париж был на редкость тих, герои закончили до заката. Сидя на теплой, прогретой солнцем черепице, девушка молча наслаждалась близостью, едва касаясь Кота локтем. Похоже, она настолько ушла в свои мысли, что это заметил и он.  
  
Вот только она не могла дать однозначного ответа. Ледибаг задумчиво скрестила ноги и начала монотонно щелкать крышкой йо-йо. Равномерные щелчки раздавались на фоне шума машин.  
  
Щелк. Щелк. Щелк.  
  
Солнце медленно садилось за горизонт, а сумерки расползались по округе, словно отяжеляя воздух. За сумерками по небу потекли тучи, намекая на приближающуюся ночную грозу.  
  
Щелк. Щелк.  
  
Маринетт прикрыла глаза, слушая отдаленные раскаты грома. А потом она вдруг произнесла вслух:  
  
— Ты мне нравишься.  
  
Щелк.

***

  
  
Ледибаг вслепую бежала по скользкой черепице, хватаясь за мокрые трубы и проклиная саму себя. Нельзя, нельзя, нельзя! Сколько раз она твердила себе эту мантру? Сколько раз она себе говорила, что эти чувства ни к чему хорошему не приведут, лишь испортят их дружбу. Она знала и все равно совершила эту глупость. Поддалась. Ляпнула, не подумала.  
  
Ясно одно — удача явно не на ее стороне сегодня. Перед глазами все еще стояло ошарашенное лицо напарника. Вот он хлопает своими длинными светлыми ресницами, вот открывает рот, чтобы что-то сказать. Но Ледибаг уже не слышит его. Его слова заглушает гром. Или же ее собственные ладони, которые она прижимает к вискам, чувствуя, как потихоньку ее мир расходится трещинами.  
  
Она остановилась, только когда в груди уже не оставалось воздуха. Капли дождя скатывались по костюму. Пусть он не намокал, но волосы отяжелели от воды. Маринетт прикрыла глаза, слушая, как стучит дождь, а вдалеке звучат сирены. Что же ей делать?  
  
Ледибаг подняла голову, и ее взгляд упал на освещенную террасу особняка. Адриан.  
  
Втянув тяжелый и влажный воздух, она перемахнула на бордюр, идущий по периметру стены как раз на уровне второго этажа, и с громким всплеском (не так изящно, как ей хотелось) приземлилась на поверхность балкона. Оттуда было всего рукой подать до ближайшего из окон его спальни. «Ты делаешь глупость, — корила себя героиня, — подумай здраво, с чего ты взяла, что он тебя впустит?»  
  
Но ведь это Адриан. Мальчик-солнышко, милый, воспитанный, трудолюбивый. Отзывчивый. Не говоря о других его положительных качествах. Маринетт сразу вспомнила, сколько раз он помогал ей в школе, поддерживал ее…  
  
Она закинула леску йо-йо, зацепив его за край крыши и повисла на нем, надеясь, что одноклассник не будет против, что она вломилась к нему в жилище. К ее удаче — одно из окон было настежь распахнуто. Будто дожидалось только ее. Ледибаг запрыгнула в него и оказалась в просторной спальне. В комнате горел свет только на втором этаже, где располагалась маленькая библиотека. Адриан задумчиво ходил возле книжных полок, и его тень отплясывала на стенах.  
  
Девушка устало опустилась прямо на пол. Она сделала это тихо, но вот звук сворачивающейся лески йо-йо оповестил владельца комнаты о присутствии постороннего. Парень вздрогнул и резко повернулся. И застыл в нерешительности.  
  
— П-привет… — только и прошептал он.  
  
Маринетт не могла прочитать эмоции, отразившиеся на его лице. Хотя бы потому, что в комнате было достаточно темно, и она видела лишь блики на взъерошенных волосах. Он тоже попал под дождь?  
  
Она криво улыбнулась.  
  
— Привет… — она дрожащими руками прицепила йо-йо обратно к бедру и еле-еле приподняла ладони, — прости за вторжение.  
  
Адриан во все глаза смотрел на такую беззащитную фигуру девушки, бессильно сидящей на полу его спальни. «Что? Она знает, кто я? Почему она здесь? Что мне делать?» — внутри парень метался в панике. Снаружи же он просто стоял, не шевелясь, наблюдая, как вымученно пытается улыбнуться ему героиня. Она подтянула колени к лицу и обхватила себя руками, словно пытаясь спрятаться. Но от кого?  
  
Адриан будто очнулся и быстро спустился на первый этаж. И неуверенно подошел к девушке, с каждым шагом двигаясь все медленней.  
  
Маринетт заморгала, потому что дождевая вода с мокрой челки тонкими струйками скатывалась по лицу, попадая в глаза. В уже опухшие от слез красные глаза. В горле опять неприятно защипало, а скулы начало сводить. Ну, вот. Сейчас она опять расплачется. И перед кем? Перед одноклассником, который видит Ледибаг вблизи, простите, третий раз в жизни?  
  
Адриан, ничего не говоря, обошел дрожащую героиню и потянулся закрыть окно. Она смотрела в его спину, прикидывая, насколько же она ошиблась, придя именно к нему. В звенящей тишине, прерываемой лишь шумом дождя снаружи, Маринетт отчетливо слышала, как бьется ее сердце. А еще она услышала негромкий вздох.  
  
Теперь Адриан опустился к ней на корточки и, заглянув в глаза, накинул на нее полотенце. И медленно, словно боясь спугнуть, начал вытирать девушке волосы.  
  
— Ледибаг… — Маринетт подняла глаза, подернутые пленкой слез, и встретила встревоженный взгляд, — у тебя волосы спутались…  
  
Она потянулась к волосам и распустила запутавшиеся хвостики. Адриан замер на мгновение, но девушка лишь сжала в кулаке ленты и безвольно опустила руки, и он продолжил. Маринетт, чувствуя эту странную заботу, окончательно размякла, чувствуя, как невыплаканные еще слезы наполняют глаза.  
  
«Какая же я идиотка…» — подумала она, расфокусированным взглядом наблюдая через плечо парня за мигающей на противоположной стене лампочкой, пока теплое и приятно пахнущее махровое полотенце ерошило ей волосы.  
  
— Что случилось? — внезапный вопрос тихим шепотом вернул ее в реальность. Она встретилась взглядом с обеспокоенными глазами. Так близко, что можно разглядеть каждую ресничку в тусклом свете комнаты. Брови парня были нахмурены, а губы поджаты.  
  
В носу защипало, и Маринетт резко втянула воздух, прежде чем ответить.  
  
— Ничего особенного… Просто-о, — она невольно всхлипнула и, поддавшись порыву, схватилась правой рукой за чёрную футболку, — я… — она выдохнула и продолжила уже четче, — понимаешь, я же тоже человек… Все видят во мне непобедимую героиню. Ту, кто всегда их защитит, кто спасет всех от зла, кто… Но, кто спасет меня? Я не могу справиться даже с собственными чувствами, я не могу даже… Я слабая, слабая, слабая… — она заскребла левой рукой по маске, не зная, куда деться от самой себя.  
  
— Что ты имеешь в виду? — услышала она тихий, ласковый голос. Адриан убрал с ее плеч уже мокрое полотенце и аккуратно провел рукой по черным волосам.  
  
— У тебя было такое, что тот, кто тебе нравится, не обращает на тебя ни малейшего внимания? — Ледибаг подняла заплаканные глаза на парня и горько улыбнулась, — еще хуже, что ты сам не можешь найти в себе сил привлечь его внимание. А когда находишь — то понимаешь, что сделал самую большую ошибку в своей жизни… Как глупо, правда?  
  
Адриан лишь кивнул.  
  
— Он видит во мне лишь друга. Да, самого близкого и верного друга. И, если он не принимает меня, как героиню… Как идеал… То нет дела до того, какая я в обычной жизни… Если уж тебя не привлекает Ледибаг, то ты вряд ли обратишь внимание на Ма… — девушка запнулась, осознавая, что только что чуть не выдала себя собственному однокласснику. Адриан продолжал смотреть ей в глаза, ласково и понимающе улыбаясь и гладя ее по голове. Как котенка. Маринетт шмыгнула носом, решив, что опускаться уже дальше некуда, — мне больно. Просто больно. Я не могу вернуться сейчас домой, и я не могу поделиться этим ни с кем. Сказать, что Ледибаг разбили сердце? — она мотнула головой, отодвигая в сторону руку парня, но не отпустила его футболку.  
  
Адриан слушал ее, не веря своим ушам. Его сильная, смелая напарница, та, кто сама, как лучик солнца в его жизни, отвергнута? Когда? Почему он об этом ничего не знает? Почему она не рассказала об этом ему? То есть, Коту Нуару. Они же друзья. Он почувствовал, как что-то царапнуло внутренности. Узнать бы, кто это сделал, и набить ему морду. Чтобы впредь не смел делать его подруге больно. Агрест, не замечая, сжал кулаки, и заметил это, когда ногти больно впились в кожу. Он расслабил руки и посмотрел на Ледибаг.  
  
— Кто это сделал? — рука, сжимающая ткань футболки напряглась, а потом мягко опустилась.  
  
В глазах Ледибаг блеснула печаль, и девушка горько усмехнулась.  
  
— Нуар.  
  
Адриан остолбенел. Не зная, что и сказать. Он сам оказался тем, кто разбил сердце своей лучшей подруге. И он не мог ей этого сказать. Поэтому он, поддавшись внезапному порыву, потянулся вперед, заключая девушку в объятия. Красный спандекс был холодным, как и волосы, пахнувшие дождем и дымом, как и мягкая кожа на девичьей шее. Ледибаг не вырывалась, а, наоборот, в ответ потянулась навстречу, словно ища защиту. Боже, какая она миниатюрная и хрупкая. Сожми, и она сломается. Вот только, кажется, он сам ее случайно сломал. Только изнутри. Агрест, не зная, что делать, как ему быть, и вообще, чувствуя, что он теряется в море вопросов и решений, нахлынувших на него в тот же миг, когда он услышал собственное имя, лишь продолжал нежно сжимать узкие, подрагивающие плечи и покачивать, словно убаюкивая, тихо поскуливающую девушку. Он гладил ее по спине и тихо шептал ей в макушку:  
  
— Прости…прости…прости…  
  
Тишину разрезал пронзительный писк серег. Адриан машинально отпрянул, а Ледибаг в панике вскочила с пола. Она заметалась, понимая, что деваться некуда, уйти в ливень глупо и небезопасно, а раскрываться перед гражданским она не хотела.  
  
— Все нормально, — Адриан, внезапно оказавшись рядом, тряхнул растерянную девушку за плечи, — я не буду смотреть.  
  
Маринетт застыла, ощущая тяжелые ладони на плечах. Он прав. Уйти она сейчас не сможет, ей надо покормить Тикки. Но надо что-то делать. Девушка втянула сквозь зубы воздух.  
  
— Ты пообещал.  
  
Она обвела взглядом комнату, а потом заметила свернутый плед на широкой кровати. Недолго думая, девушка метнулась к нему и в тот момент, когда она скрылась под пушистой тканью, комнату на миг озарила розовая вспышка, а на кровать опустилась измученная квами.  
  
Адриан, не удивляясь, рассматривал в полумраке маленькое красное создание с черными точками, которое слабо пошевелило усиками в знак приветствия. Парень аккуратно сел на краешек кровати.  
  
— Адриан, пожалуйста, принеси чего-нибудь сладкого для нее, — раздался тихий шепот из-под пледа.  
  
Он лишь кивнул, хотя понимал, что Ледибаг, или кем бы она там ни была, не видит этого сейчас, и на ощупь отправился вон из комнаты. Все-таки, он не был Котом Нуаром сейчас, и не видел в темноте, озаряемой лишь вспышками молний. Это было одновременно и облегчением для него, ведь он не хотел видеть лицо девушки, которой сделал больно, и гарантом безопасности для нее самой, если она хотела не выдавать свою личность.  
  
— Ты идиот. Поздравляю, — саркастично заметил Плагг, встречая своего хозяина на кухне. Адриан лишь скривился, доставая упаковку печенья, — ты действительно не замечал ее намеков?  
  
— Нет, я не думал об этом…  
  
— А когда она сказала, что ты ей нравишься? — квами махнул хвостом и перелетел на тарелку с нарезанным сыром, — ты тоже не думал?  
  
— Я…  
  
«А что „я“? Я не успел ей ничего ответить? Я и не понял, что она сказала? Я твердолобый дурак?»  
  
— Ты, — Плагг нахмурил мордочку, — вот теперь разбирайся, герой-любовник. Как часами говорить об обожаемой и любимой Маринетт он, видите ли, готов, а как нормально посмотреть вокруг себя и заметить под самым носом девушку, по уши в тебя влюбленную, пожалуйста, мы не можем!  
  
— Я НЕ УСЛЫШАЛ ЕЕ ИЗ-ЗА ГРОМА! — Адриан вмиг сложил в голове два и два. Вот почему напарница убежала. Вот почему она так странно себя вела. Вот почему она рыдает у него в спальне. Но почему… — Почему ты мне об этом не сказал?  
  
— Потому что ты не спрашивал?

***

  
  
Тикки хрустела принесенным печеньем, расположившись на прикроватной тумбочке. Девушка, скрывающаяся под маской Ледибаг, лежала на боку, свернувшись в клубочек, напряженно слушала, как скрипнула и захлопнулась дверь, а потом щелкнул выключатель единственного в помещении источника света — настольной лампы. Комната на миг озарилась светом, а потом вновь погрузилась во тьму.  
  
Адриан забрался с ногами на кровать и присел рядом.  
  
— Почему ты пришла ко мне? — парень вцепился пальцами в простынь, но Маринетт этого не заметила.  
  
Плед пошевелился. Из-под него показалась тонкая девичья рука, которая заскользила в сторону парня. Адриан напрягся, а потом, поддаваясь порыву, накрыл аккуратные пальчики своей ладонью. Раздался приглушенный от ткани шепот:  
  
— Я просто… Я честно не знаю. Может, потому что чувствую, что могу тебе доверять?  
  
— Ясно.  
  
Девушка почувствовала, как парень аккуратно присел рядом, приобнимая ее со спины. Стало тепло.  
  
— Можно? — она приподнялась, позволяя себе утонуть в тепле чужого тела. Боль потихоньку отступала, в груди ныло не так сильно. Правда, от этого хотелось плакать еще больше.  
  
Девушка уткнулась Адриану в ключицы. Тот, ощущая теплое дыхание на коже, уже чувствовал, что у него горят уши. Она всхлипывала легче, давая волю последним слезам. Темнота скрывала ее секрет. Темнота обнажала ее чувства. Она знала, что в обычной жизни нравилась Адриану. Алья много раз намекала ей на это. Но Маринетт не придавала этому значения. Симпатичный одноклассник. Ладно. Очень симпатичный одноклассник. И что же?  
  
И сейчас она лежит у него в объятиях, оплакивая свои постылые чувства.  
  
Почему все обернулось именно так?  
  
«Почему все обернулось именно так?» — думал Адриан, аккуратно накрывая пледом их обоих с головой. Ледибаг затихла.  
  
— Прости меня… — шепнул он, не зная, что ей сказать, — ты…ты замечательная. Красивая, смелая, добрая… Я уверен, что ты прекрасна в обоих обличиях… Я — идиот…  
  
— За что ты извиняешься? — Героиня, успокоившись, немного отодвинулась от парня, оставляя небольшое пространство между телами.  
  
— Я… — Адриан не успел договорить. Да и он не знал, что скажет в свое оправдание. Ледибаг вдруг резко прижалась к нему, обвивая руками, что он от неожиданности оперся локтями о постель, чтобы сохранить равновесие. В темноте, скрытой под пледом, он не видел ее лица, лишь чувствовал горячее дыхание совсем близко. Она была легкая. Пальцы, гладившие его щеку, были тонкими и нежными. А грудь мягкая. Не зная, куда деваться, Агрест замер как мышь, увидевшая кобру.  
  
— Тебе не за что извиняться, — прошептала девушка.  
  
А потом мягко коснулась его губ. Зарываясь пальцами в давно сухие волосы, Маринетт аккуратно пробовала чужие губы. Она выдохнула, отрываясь от него. Адриан тяжело дышал, не в силах вымолвить ни слова.  
  
А потом он порывисто сам смял губы девушки. Она ответила, приоткрывая рот и беспорядочно цепляясь руками за футболку, пока Адриан, почти прикусывая, изучал ее опухшие губы. Они, не в силах оторваться друг от друга, слышали, как быстро стучат их сердца и только когда в легких почти не осталось воздуха, отпрянули. Плед смялся, упав на кровать. Адриан, ощущая, как громко в висках пульсирует кровь, провел рукой по щеке Ледибаг, выводя в сознании контуры ее лица. Аккуратно касаясь ее подбородка, потом проводя пальцами по вискам, оттуда едва задевая влажные ресницы. Он обхватил ее лицо обеими руками и прижался лбом к ее лбу.  
  
Ледибаг накрыла своими небольшими ладонями его ладони и прошептала:  
  
— Поцелуй на удачу.  
  
А потом комнату осветил лунный свет. Подростки и не заметили, как гроза кончилась, а тучи разошлись. Белый свет упал на лицо Ледибаг, и Адриан не успел закрыть глаза.  
  
Он увидел Маринетт. Бледную, с лихорадочным румянцем на щеках, длинными подрагивающими ресницами, со спутавшимися черными волосами и слегка помятым пиджаком.  
  
— Маринетт…  
  
Девушка подняла веки. Она, с глазами испуганного кролика, смотрела на парня, почти не дыша. Адриан погладил ее щеку, ласково улыбаясь.  
  
— Маринетт.  
  
Она открыла рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но Адриан не дал ей. Вместо слов он просто снова прильнул к ее губам, выбивая все неправильные мысли из ее головы. Она расслабилась и полностью отдалась во власть момента. Ее руки обессилено упали, а парень, переключившись с губ на шею, тихо прошептал:  
  
— Прости меня, Принцесса, — он перешел к ее ключицам, и Маринетт никак не могла осмыслить то, что она только что услышала. Места, к которым прикасались горячие губы — жгло, а внутри бушевал ураган. И только когда Адриан отпрянул и посмотрел ей в глаза — она увидела. Увидела знакомые зеленые искорки, почти потухшие в раскаянии.  
  
— Кот? — выдохнула она.  
  
А он лишь снова ее поцеловал.

_______________________

[Also on ficbook.net/Также на фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/readfic/4014984)


End file.
